Like Old Times
by LokFan1997
Summary: Just being there in their spot with her best friend was enough for her to feel at peace. Linzin one-shot follow up to "Your Arms Around Me".


**Like Old Times**

It was late, too late really to be out walking the streets of Republic City but that didn't stop Lin from trying to clear her mind. Even though it had been two months since the end of the equalist fiasco it still played fresh in her mind losing her bending and being locked in that metal cell. Yes she was Lin Beifong, one of the most intimidating people you could ever run across in your lifetime but even that couldn't stop the fact that she still had nightmares from everything she had been through. She hadn't had a goodnights sleep since before the whole thing played out but one thing that kept her going was her newly rekindled friendship with Tenzin. She hasn't been able to see him that much since he's been busy working with the council but still knowing that they were friends again was good enough.

As she made her way further through the park she noticed someone sitting by the pond. Once she got closer she realized the person was Tenzin, noticing his tattoos being highlighted by the pale moonlight. While she was walking towards him she couldn't help but think why he might be out this late but then remembering he had been through a pretty rough time as well so he's probably doing the same as her.

"Need some company?" she asked standing beside him.

"L-Lin what are you doing out this late?" he stammered in shock from her just popping out of nowhere.

"I could ask you the same baldy, but if you must know I'm just out clearing my mind. You?" she says while sitting down beside him.

"Same, I've been out here meditating for spirits knows how long" he says watching her take a seat beside him.

"You remember this used to be out spot" Lin said thinking about all the times her and Tenzin would sneak out and come to this part of the park.

"I remember" he said with a smile recalling all the late nights spent here with her "Its always so peaceful here considering this city never sleeps".

She chuckled, while leaning her head on his shoulder not even worrying about the fact that this could possibly make him uncomfortable, she was just happy to be with her best friend in their spot. Their spot they hadn't visited in a long time, she even though he had forgotten about it.

"You know I never really got the chance to thank you for breaking me out of that horrible eaqualist prison" she said while admiring Yue's glow on the pond in front of them. "I don't know what I would have done or what they would have done to me if you didn't save me, thank you for coming after me" Lin said leaning more onto his shoulder.

"You know I would never leave you in a place like that, I love you Lin" he said wrapping his arm around her. Suddenly realizing what he said he started to stutter "I-I- I didn't mean it like that but I did-".

Lin laughed placing a light punch to his shoulder "I know what you mean Tenzin, I love you too" she said leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek.

He simply wrapped his arm around her tighter while placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad were able to be like this again Lin, I've missed my best friend".

"I've missed you too baldy" she said leaning more into his embrace just feeling happy that she has her best friend back and she's definitely determined not to loose him again.

"It really is like old times Lin" he said giving her a playful squeeze.

She just laughed. Sitting there with him with his arms around her was the most peaceful feeling she had, had in months. They stayed like that for several more hours talking and reminiscing while just being happy to be in each others presence. Oh how he had missed her and the love he still feels for her will never die, she'll always be his even when she isn't, and he will always be hers.

That night they both went home getting the best good nights sleep they had in a long time, both dreaming of each other and the love they still have for one another.

It really was like old times.

**Authors Note: Well folks I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I guess you could say its sort of a follow up to my first Linzin one-shot "Your Arms Around Me" I didn't plan on doing a follow up to it but it just happened. **

**I have been having so many Linzin feels lately that its making me feel like I'm drowning and today they were seriously killing me.**

**This was inspired by the song "Somewhere only we know" by Keane. It gave me feels tons n tons of feels! **

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala **


End file.
